Just a Kiss
by Keline Jacquegai Chisp
Summary: Older sisters are supposed to get first kisses first. I mean everyone knows that. Invovles a crying Hermione and a very small dark room. Pure fluff. R&R Please! Complete!


**Just a Kiss written by Keline Jacquegai Chisp**

Hermione sat on her Mum's bed crying. "Mum it's not fair!" she whined. Hyacinth Granger wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter, "Sweetie just explain what is wrong." Hyacinth crooned, wishing her husband were still alive, sometimes he understood their daughters better.

"Mum, in the letter Marcia just sent from camp, she described her first kiss!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated. "Oohhh." Hyacinth nodded. "I'm going to be eighteen in September and I still haven't had my first kiss, Marcia is barely twelve!" Hermione continued.

"Did Marcia say she liked her first kiss?" "Yes mum. It was her first kiss." Hermione stated this as though there was nothing more obvious. "

Who is it that she likes at camp?"

"Jacque, why?" "And who kissed her?" Hyacinth prompted her.

"That jerk Anthony who made her cry." Hermione replied.

"Aahh. So how mush would you enjoy a kiss from someone like him?" Hyacinth asked.

"If that jerk got so much as close to me I'd slap him." Hermione said, fists clenching. "And what was Marcia about to do before Anthony kissed her?"

"

What Mum is this a game show? Hit him." Hermione said wiping away tears. "And."

"And when he kissed her, she kissed him back, even though she doesn't like him. But that's pretty stupid." Hermione stated, eyebrows rose.

"There you go sweetie. Marcia will always remember her first kiss with someone she didn't even like. You however still have the chance to make your first kiss," Hyacinth lowered her voice to a whisper "cheeks don't count," Hermione giggled. As her Mum's voice went back to normal, "special. A kiss is just two pairs of lips touching. What makes a kiss special are whose lips you touch." Hyacinth squeezed her daughter Hermione squeezed back.

"Thanks Mum." Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome. Though you know I can and am entitled to use moments such as these to help your sister feel better." Hyacinth said, teasingly. A thwack from a pillow was the response she earned.



Hermione woke up very excited on her birthday. There were several reasons why: One was because Harry had promised her the best birthday present; another was the effect of having her own room as Head Girl hadn't warn off and of course Ron was Head Boy.

Hermione washed her hair, which had lost the bushy side and now was naturally wavy. She put on her favorite polar neck and ankle length skirt (Hogsmeade weekend). She then opened the card from her mother, it said: _Hello sweetie, Happy Birthday! I think these are perfect for you, enjoy them. Love Mum and Marcia. _

Hermione grinned and put the card on her desk. She opened the box and gasped in an antique jewelry box lay, a pair of pearl earrings. She put them on carefully, smiled broadly and went to breakfast.

Hermione saw Harry and sat down next to him. "Happy birthday Hermione." Harry said, giving her a hug. "Thanks Harry. Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah he said he'd meet us in Hogsmeade." Harry answered.

Hermione knew he wasn't telling her something and knew better then to ask what it was.

"That's funny I didn't hear him get up." Harry nodded and proceeded to eat, something sixth and seventh year boys did or as they would say 'men' did a lot, in fact Hermione had never seen Ron miss a meal, except while being in the hospital wing. After breakfast Harry and Hermione left for Hogsmeade.

It was a crisp fall day and a perfect day to be outside. When they got farther then they usually walked in Hogsmeade, Harry shoved Hermione into a dark and the door shut. "Harry let me out!" she demanded. 'No." Harry answered. She outspread her arm and they hit into walls, she turned slowly and her arms hit into someone. "Whose there?" a male voice asked. "Ron?" Hermione questioned. "Hermione. Harry went mental this morning and locked me in here." Ron explained. "I'm going to take your hand Hermione, don't get freaked." Ron warned. "I helped defeat the dark lord. Do you really think I'm afraid of the dark?" Hermione said skeptically.

Ron took her hand and with his other hand and with the other he pulled her face towards his and kissed her. Ron was about to let go, when Hermione embraced him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their eyes were closed, otherwise they probably would have realized the lights had gone on and Harry their best friend was watching them snog. "That was my first kiss you know." Hermione commented. "Mine too." Ron said. "You were good-," Ron was cut off as Hermione dove into another kiss, but he wasn't objecting.

After they stopped again Ron said, "You know a huge amount of things and I want you to know this. I love you." "I love you too, Ron." Hermione said. "I have something for you." Ron explained, holding out a box, wrapped in gold tissue paper. She opened it slowly and a jewelry box popped open, it contained a pearl necklace that matched her earrings wonderfully. "Oh Ron thank you. Wait when did the lights go on?" Hermione asked confused.

"About quarter way, through you r first kiss." Harry said, making his presence known. "I told you I had a great gift for you." He continued. "Harry James Potter! How dare you!" Hermione screamed, causing Harry to step back into the wall of the very small room.

"Now Ron do you think a emerald eyed raven or a silverback gorilla?" Hermione asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Try a tortoise." Ron suggested Harry started looking scared. "Now don't be to hasty. I mean I'm sorry, please forgive me.' Harry said. Hermione put her wand back in her belt. "For now you are forgiven, but I get to receive an amazing gift from you today. Friends keep promises." Hermione said. "I did." Harry muttered. "Okay meet you guys later at the Three Broomsticks, I'm buying." Harry said and rushed off.

"Ron let's find a nice open place to snog, I want to show off my boyfriend." Hermione said giggling. "As you wish." Ron replied. "You remembered my favorite movie." Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek and they went to the Three Broomsticks.



Dear Mum,

I had a great time on my birthday I miss you and Marcia. Thank you for the beautiful earrings, Ron got me a matching necklace and Harry got me a matching set of charms for my charm bracelet. But the best thing was when Harry locked Ron and I in a room in the dark and Ron kissed me and the he told me he loves me and I told him I love him too. And you know how I feel about him. I love you and it was the wait that bugged me, but it was worth it. I had the best eighteenth birthday, now I have to study.

_Love, _

Hermione 



This is a one shot and will remain that way. I do however intend to write a sequel story, which will have chapters. Oh and Marcia is an adopted sister.

The Stranger in the moonlight




End file.
